The Search
by leprechaunlady
Summary: They will find it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A new Monster. Needs to be killed. Looking for heroes. 5 on the journey, but also people at camp. They will be at camp a while. **

**_So, hello friends of fanfiction. This is my 10th Syoc (many get taken down). The most important thing to me, as a writer is participation. I will discontinue the story if I don't get feedback from my audience (short reviews don't count). I like PM's suggesting storylines and people falling in love with the characters._**

**_I had to get that out of the way because there is nothing more annoying then by the time I reach chapter 7 and people stop reviewing so please don't read any further unless you will help me out. My enjoyment comes from hearing your enjoyment and if you pick up on all the twists and turns my story has to offer. Write "RedHot" in the PM you send me if you read all of that._**

**_Form on profile_**

**_…_**

John Miller woke up Sunday Morning. It wasn't pleasant out; after all it had been raining all day. Puddles sat in the convex sidewalk slabs as children with rain boots splashed. One such girl with a red raincoat and matching ladybug boots followed the older children as they all splashed in the left over rainwater. That was his first grand child. Lydia. He rolled over chuckling at his children's fun.

The bed felt so warm. The actual thought of leaving scared John Miller. Maybe it was his old bones or maybe it was that smell in the air. What was that scent? Peaches, roses… he couldn't place it but it was mesmerizing.

Then he heard it

He wrapped the blankets tighter around himself and let out a sick whimper. His chest was tight, stomach rotten. He would not look. No matter how close those shuffling footsteps came, he would not look. He would not, he would…not…

Until he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n this is a rough draft. Not sure where my beta is but I felt bad keeping you guys waiting. I know the forum thing is confusing but reviews in the comment section just gets stories taken down so I think putting it there is a good way for you as the readers to collaborate. If you don't see your character it's because of one of these reasons: your submission was not spaced out and I didn't want to read it, too alike other characters, not in the forum or I haven't decided if I'm using them yet. This is in no way my set list of characters, it's all based on reviews. EX This chapter is in the POV of Raymond but if his creator doesn't provide feedback then he won't be in the next chapter. I need to pick my quest people soon.**

**Raymond's POV **

The forest was quiet. Not that I would assume anything else. The humidity in the air made most people's hair bounce up in an array of frizzy curls, but not mine. I kept my hair close cropped. It was a distraction that I didn't want to have. Especially not now. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows, but I knew they weren't a threat. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. I moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at my jeans, the damp leaves that grimed my skin.

My team was going along with the plan; the distractions just crossed the river. I placed my foot on a slippery stone, when I heard a stumble to my right. I harshly turned my head to the side and put a finger to my lips.

Typical Kayden.

My brother, who is brutal in battle but is about as quiet as an elephant on bubble wrap. I was determined to get that flag. I hated Athena's cabin. Always a hint of superiority over our cabin, plus it'd be all the more satisfying since they have Apollo with them. I turned to my brother. A few tufts of his white blonde hair escaped from his helmet, but with the mud covering our entire team's faces the only distinguishing characteristic in the darkness was our height.

I was a head taller than Kayden but he made up for it in his stocky build.

"Do you want them to hear us coming? We're not the diversion," I snapped at him in a hushed whisper.

"Shut up, it's slippery. Plus we both know we're not going to be able to sneak in," he responded back.

He was partially right. As I have already told you Athena was with Apollo. That means that all those Apollo kids are hidden in the trees scattered in a perfect pattern around the map. In fact if you want to find them the best strategy is to look anywhere but the flag. Any second since passing that river we could be hit and taken out of the game.

Together we did our best to cross the slippery rocks separating the 2 banks. We were over the line and in hostile territory now.

"They can't see what's not to be seen," I smiled at him as I picked up the robe I had hidden earlier in the day. It was covered in leaves and dirt. A gilly suit of sorts.

If we walked slow enough all we'd look like, from up in the trees, leaves tumbling in the wind. Kayden grumbled something as he picked up his own suit.

"I could hear both of you from 200 feet away," came a voice behind me.

Unfortunately for my ego I jumped. It was Jasper Barton. Hermes girl. I don't know how she crossed that river to standing a foot behind me so silently that I didn't even hear her, but I was impressed. That was until I remembered who it was.

Kayden smiled, "we wanted to make sure you could catch up to us. You know you being so painfully slow and all." She stuck her tongue out at us as she also robed up.

I looked up at Kayden and we both nodded in understanding. As handy as she was we were not letting her bring the flag across the river. Today Ares cabin was going to be victorious.

Jasper was quite short with wavy hair normally in a braid that was coming out from under her helmet. Usually olive toned, but like us under a mask of mud. Her mischievous green eyes looked up at my turquoise and Kayden's grey.

We all nodded and started slowly walking towards the place where we guessed the flag was. After about 10 minutes I could sense eyes on me making my adrenalin pump through my veins faster. I felt my speed increasing until I heard a swift sound and them the unmistakable sound of metal on metal.

We all froze as Kayden went down. I hoped my stillness would blend in with the ground as I stood for about two minutes watching him complain but not give up our location.

Once I thought the coast was clear and the shooters moved on, I reached down and picked up Kayden, who was rubbing his chest. A dent was in his chest armor. Any second Chiron would come and take him out of the game, so I quickly leaned down and picked up the blunt arrow that hit him.

It was Elliot. For a second a wave of fear overcame me. Elliot was loud, obnoxious and deadly. In addition to being able to shoot with such a force that dents metal, she is trained in martial arts. Thankfully she isn't swift or sly at all. The lanky girl quickly left my mind as Jasper ushered me on. I walked next to her for a solid 4 minutes until I saw it.

In plain view with no guards or traps. I don't know what came over me but I made a run for it.

"Ray!" I heard Jasper yell from behind me. But it was too late.

Sonic arrows hit the ground all around me as loud notice escaped them pushing my hands to my ears and my body to the ground. When I finally looked up I was completely surrounded with bows strung all aimed at me. I saw Jasper with her hands behind her back looking angrily at me. I could get out of this. Trip one and in the panic make a run for it. I was infamous for doing this but I'd have to be quick.

I looked up at the people who captured me and before I could even move I locked eyes with her. Any thought of escaping left as her chocolate brown eyes bore down on me.

Lindsay Tompkins. Describing her with words would never do her justice. She was tall (taller than me) had thin legs and curves in all the right places and only the right places. Her toned stomach was always visible under her crop tops but unfortunately right now she wore armor. She had long, wavy blond hair that always looked like a combination of her just getting off her surfboard to getting off the runway. She had dark eyes, tan skin with a small sprinkle of freckles across her nose and perfect white teeth. I remember when she first came everyone assumed that the hottest girl to stumble across half blood hill must have been a child of Aphrodite, but when she revealed her mother was a retired super model residing in Orange County we had no idea who her parents were. She now was one of the most well known girls in the camp. Guys up to 19 years old obsess over her even though she was 3 years younger. I have had a crush on her for too long. I didn't care that she could be immature and silly or that she hates when she's not the center of attention. Lindsay Tompkins was perfect.

I felt someone pick me up and start to bring me to jail. As we were walking I made an obvious turn to look at her, only to notice all the other Apollo kids were still looking. Damn it, how was I so unsmooth?

I sat in jail still upset with myself for being such an idiot (I mean why couldn't I have said something funny or anything at all?!) until I noticed who was next to me.

"Aella? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked not caring about being quiet anymore. The fierce red head stared me down with her emerald eyes.

"I went for it because I knew that you would choke," she looked at me knowingly but I chose to ignore her

"You shouldn't take so many risks. You might have cost us the game. You were on defensive," I shot back at my sister.

I knew I should stop soon. She was very blunt and low key a little scary. Plus she was Lindsay's best friend and I didn't want Jasper to tell her why I was in the jail was because I froze. As she opened her mouth we heard cheers. We all got up and walked out of the forest silently. I saw Lindsay hugging one of her siblings in triumph as they danced around holding their flag. As pissed as I was seeing her smile made me happy. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Chiron. "We need to talk Raymond."

**a/n don't forget to review and I will make a forum convo for this chapter if you guys want to bounce ideas around. Peace. Sorry for the bad writing quality!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aella's POV**

The big house ping-pong room never felt so tight. We were all silent as Chiron was at the front waiting for the clock to strike 11. Finally at 11 he started speaking.

There is a monster. Chiron really only conveyed this one point. Not how to fight it, what it was, or anything about it. All he told us is that it was last seen in Milwaukee, WI, and that there would be five of us.

Among the fifteen in the room there was commotion. Volunteers, questions, and lots of tension. Everyone wanted the quest, but for different reasons.

"Please quiet down!" Chiron yelled. "It's not about how strong or smart you are. It's about how you work together. I am happy to say that I won't be choosing you alone."

He waved to the corner, where a woman in electric blue sweats trimmed with orange was sitting (in the corner) omit. Her hair was in an elaborate braid, but the rest of her looked like she was ready to work out. For a brief second I met her eye and my whole dreams came to life. Fighting an incredible monster, winning a war and being remembered forever as one of the elite demigods. In the ranks of Achilles and Hercules.

I immediately tried to look into her eye again for another view, it was like a drug addiction I needed another fix, but she was staring at Chiron again. "We are visited by Lady Nike, a good friend who will pick out a group of you to complete the mission."

I noticed Hayden in the front row jumped from his chair and bowed to his mother. Hayden. The wonder boy of the camp. Obviously he didn't have a father like Zeus or someone else powerful but he made up for it. He was a good fighter but not selfish or vicious. He stood up against bullies, and was a model camper. I liked him I guess. He couldn't beat me in battle but he could organize a team better than I could dream of. Probably better than Athena's favorite son Mason could.

Chiron stepped to the side as she got up. Her voice was low and flat, but despite her lack of vocal excitement everyone was squirming in their seat. I saw some Athena kids talking about a Yale application, Lindsay, to my right, asked in a child of Poseidon could make her waves so she could practice surfing, and personally I wanted to train all night.

We all wanted to have a victory. I guess this was Nike's effect on us.

But despite our desires we listened as Nike spoke. "It is easy to tear a piece of paper," She began quietly shuffling back and forth. Talking was not her forte, but the power radiated from her so strongly that no one cared. "But tearing a stack of 500 sheets is close to impossible. That is what this mission is about."

Murmuring began. Lindsay turned to me again. "Does that mean more than one monster?"

"Maybe," I responded. "Or one very big one."

Nike put up her hand, and we all leaned forward. "Fifteen of you are in this room. Fifteen of you were chosen by me to be in this room." She chose me? "I don't know which 15 of you belong on the mission. But I do know how it will be done successfully. I have a tournament. It will test strength, intelligence, courage, leadership, and character. The first event is tomorrow night. Meet outside the forest at 9 pm. I will see you then."

With that there was a flash and we all looked away like it was second nature. When it was over she was gone.

**Mason's POV**

A mission. I've never been on one, and it'd be cool to be able push my limits, and there was no way I'd wouldn't be chosen. I saw a group of campers outside the Ares cabin. Mostly Ares kids with a few others. I wanted to hear their thoughts even though I wouldn't give two shits about what they said.

Aella was there. I had to say I respected her more than most people. She was strong, independent, and probably my favorite partner in battle. The two of us could take anybody. Her friend Lindsay stood next to her (per usual), beside Kayden and Ray.

Aella turned to me with her piercing green eyes. "What do you think, Mace?"

"I think they are treating us like rats." I responded blankly. Everyone looked at me, Lindsay Tompkins' chocolate brown eyes met mine, and then I turned to Kayden's blue that looked slightly confused. "You got a group of starving rats and throw 'em in a barrel, okay? Then they starve and start to eat each other." I felt myself stair at the boar above the Ares cabin, those harsh red eyes bore into my silver. "We are going to compete for this spot. We are going to backstab each other and at the end of it all we will beat the monster and but we'll be a split camp."

No one talked until the slightly raspy voice of Lindsay spoke up. I felt whenever she talked people clung to every word like it was the words of Zeus, but for me it was all overrated. "That's pessimistic, Mason." She knew my name? "If I wasn't chosen I'd try my best to help the others. It's about getting the job done, not personal glory."

"Well that's easy for you to say." I said bluntly. "I mean, you're more than likely not going, but for Aella and me…"

Raymond stood up - god dammit he was going to do his knight in shining armor thing again - and snarled, "She has as much of a chance as you do. We were all chosen to be in that room."

I knew for a fact that Raymond would only have one chance of being in this group, and that was if he played the heroic leadership card. But when it came down to making a tough decision he'd flake. I looked back at Lindsay, expecting the typical crying sad face that girls normally have when I'm… honest, but instead saw a curiosity. She was looking at me like I was a puzzle that she just couldn't figure out, but loved trying. I really didn't get this girl.

I saw Jasper in the group. Hard to pick her out among the Ares kids since she hung out with them so much. She was a Hermes - and a bit of a pranker, which pisses me off when there is stuff in my bed - but her quick wit was not lost on my siblings.

Her mischievous green eyes met mine and her lips curled into a smug smile. "Mason, why are you so sure that you'll be on it?"

Once again I forgot anything about a filter and spoke up quickly. "Because I am a child of Athena and good at strategy, plus I can wield a sword best at this camp - with Aella being a close equal."

The Ares kids - per usual - got their panties in a twist at this, but I ignored them. I was stating facts and that's all I can do.

"Alright, I'm going to the big house to see if I can get more details." I said, walking away. I pulled out my knife when I heard footsteps right behind me. I quickly turned with it pointed right in front. I could kill in a split second but once I saw the shape I put my knife away.

The distant light of the big house made her red hair visible: Aella.

"Listen, Mason," she said, standing up straight - almost my height. She really was an intimidating girl. "We both know the likelihood of us being on the quest together is small. We would conflict too much, but let's make a deal right now. Whichever of us makes it; the other has to deal with it and not sabotage the other. Okay?"

She put out her hand. To shake. I knew I couldn't resist it, but my eagerness to get out of this camp and on the mission for the first time really hit me, because for the first time it seemed out of my reach. I needed to do this.

"Deal."

**Raymond's POV**

The next day went by quickly. Only the 15 of us in the room knew about the mission and not telling others was key. Yet the urge to tell all my siblings was very strong.

I saw Aella coming out of the bathroom putting her fierce red hair into a wild ponytail.

"Gather around!" she hollered as we all did what we were told. "So we have archery with Apollo then swimming with Athena today. You have to partner with a member of the author cabin. I will be teaching a class after lunch during free time in blade throwing. So come to the archery range if you're interested. Got it?" She asked looking around. "Alright let's go."

Kayden and I walked together behind her.

Kayden's hair looked almost white in the sunlight today, but even though his hair made him look elderly he was almost bouncing up and down with excitement, "I mean they should just put the Ares Cabin at the monster. We have it all going for us!"

"Except patience…" I mumbled.

"Who needs patience?" he inquired loudly. "We just need the job done."

I heard Aella snort back laughter so we both just shut up and followed.

When we arrived the Apollo kids were already shooting. I saw Lindsay run up to Aella and whisper something the way girls do and then they both giggled.

Lindsay had her long blonde hair in a sloppy ponytail that still managed to look professionally done and was wearing a black sports bra over Nike running shorts. That's it. An athletic bra and short shorts… Torture would be the right word for me taking my eyes off her slight abs, perfect long legs and well-developed chest…

"Ray!" came a bark from the girl next to me. My partner for the day, Elliot. "Can you peel your eyes away from my sister's tits and maybe take your shot?!" she crudely asked handing me my bow

I took my Not the center, but not bad for a guy better at close combat.

"See?" I turned to her proudly. Elliot rolled her eyes and took her shot, hardly aiming, and hit the bull's eye. She then smirked at me before turning abruptly, whipping her dirty blonde hair in my face.

The day went on like this: boring and usual. Until we were all gathered outside the forest with Nike. I eagerly tried meeting her eyes, but she was deep in conversation with no doubt her favorite child. Hayden. This time, she was wearing a classic black sweatshirt and pants with a white stripe and white shoes. The mood was excited. Aella looked the most prepared with an entire posse around her yet Mason was sulking in the corner looked relentless.

"The first test will test your stealth, tracking ability, and cleverness. There are 15 monsters in there. Each have a diamond jewel encrusted in the back. Get the jewel, don't kill the monster. If you do kill it, it will disappear with the jewel. First person to come back is on the quest. Last person is out of the running. Good luck!"

With that, she disappeared and I was running into the forest.

**Hayden's POV**

My mom didn't give me a clue, but I wouldn't want it. As she always says "it's not a real victory if you cheat."

So I ran, I knew people were following me but I didn't care. I was going to get that jewel no one could stop me- at least not until I was completely surrounded. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out was familiar blue eyes

**A/N Ok I want you to review a few things.**

**1. 2 ideas for couples:**

**2. what 5 should go and why:**

**3. ideas for other events**

**4. What you thought of the chapter:**

**Plus additional. Also check out the forum per usual.**

**Also I need guys! MALES! Message me immediately if intersted**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n this is rough. My beta never got back to me so I just submitted my rough draft. Make sure to read the A/N at the end.**

**Lindsay's POV**

One foot followed the other as we sprinted into the dark forest. Most people scurried right and left, but I stayed with the group. We followed Aella, as did a few others including Raymond and his white haired friend. She was yelling about us all working together and not going back until we had enough jewels for everyone. I'm not saying I'm not a team player but after half an hour of walking around I realized our problem was more along the lines of too much noise or too big of a group so I decided to say something.

"Aella, I might just go off on my own," I asked quietly. She turned around me and met my eyes with her green ones. With her wild hair and fierce eyes she reminded me of a jungle cat.

"Is there something I'm missing?" She asked slightly menacingly. I hated when she acted like this. Superior and all.

"No," I just want to go with the stealthy approach. Aella waved her hand and kept walking so I slid out the back and walked off on my own.

I found a great big oak tree, with ivy crawling up it. The truck was about as wide as a small car. I wouldn't be able to climb it, as the branches were very high up so I jumped from small one to small one until I was at the same level as its branches. Before I knew it I was on the 2nd highest branch of the oak. I arched my bow and stayed silent.

10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. My legs were getting tired from crouching on the wide branch and I felt my body getting stiff when I heard scuttling. This was not a typical forest monster. A scorpion double the size of a range rover was sniffing underneath around me. I held my breath. That tail could puncture my entire body with just a flick.

The blood red scales were not shiny but sure enough a red jewel was incrusted in the back. I'd probably have to cut it out as it looked like it was part of the animal. I accidently kicked a piece of bark down (so small that I hardly even noticed it), but the oversized scorpion scuttled away from it immediately. It was sensitive to noise. I took out my earplugs that I frequently used and quickly put them on. I could see it was about to move on so I jumped up and within a second shot four sonic arrows around the scorpion, without actually touching it. I surrounded it perfectly and it started whimpering and thrashing. I jumped down onto its back but it was too frazzled to notice. I pulled at the jewel but it wouldn't budge, I could hardly stay on as it tried with all its might to knock me off.

How was I going to get it out?! I looked up at the tail again. If I could just get that tail to stop thrashing and hit the jewel. It wouldn't kill the monster but would give me the opportunity to complete my mission.

The idea dawned on me. As Aella always said, "anything can be turned into a weapon."

So I sat on top of the jewel and started screaming. The scorpion punctured its own tail through it's own back as I rolled to the left. It realized that it hit itself and started trying to get me off but I had just enough time to grab the jewel before I was thrust off the flaying scorpion. I hit the ground in a run and sprinted out just in case it followed me.

I saw the break of the forest. The well-groomed lawn and newly painted Big House were getting closer and closer as I ran. I noticed Nike with one other camper next to her. The African American boy with purple dyed hair looked at me surprised so I waved the jewel in his face giving him a smug look. Typical Mason, he beat me. I turned to Nike and bowed respectively before handing her the jewel.

I sat in the grass, took off my armor and shoes then let my hair out. Mason sat next to me.

"What monster did you have?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes still irritated at him for thinking I had no chance, "a scorpion with a sensitivity to sound. Let's just say it wouldn't last in a heavy metal concert."

He chuckled, "you like heavy metal?"

"No," I responded quickly quite proud of myself for my slightly sassy responses.

He nodded and lied down in the grass next to me smiling to himself. His purple hair was slicked back. I closed my eyes leaned back on my elbows and basked in the moonlight. I could feel Nike's presence from where I was and that, in addition to the perfect moon put me in a heavenly state.

After 20 minutes and no one else returned I decided to go to the big house and get some lemonade for when people did. I left my shoes, armor and weapons by Nike and Mason as I started walking towards the house. The slightly damp grass felt refreshing against my bare feet. That's when I heard it.

"HELP!"

It came from a deep voice to my immediate left outside of Thalia's tree. I quickly set off and yelled at Mason to help me.

It was stupid, borderline suicidal but I ran out of the boundary towards the giant hydra. It was attacking a satyr and a guy that seemed beyond terrified and pretty injured.

The hydra had at least 14 hears and was breathing fire in every direction.

I felt the heat radiate from the monster and the screams of the satyr.

They were crawling up the hill as the hydra gained on them; its flames inches from their armor less backs. I ran out and grabbed the boy.

"C'mon Felix!" I yelled at the satyr as I put one of the boy's arms around my shoulder and started dragging him up the hill.

"You're unarmed!" Felix yelled back holding up his celestial bronze blade. "I can't carry him. I'll hold off the hydra."

If I took the blade and fought, we would all die. No doubt. Felix would be too slow bringing the new half blood up the hill and I'd never be able to avoid all the flames. So in a split second I used all my training muscles and lifted the full-grown boy over my shoulders and jogged up the hill. Halfway Mason came running down.

"Are you okay?!" He yelled looking to grab the boy.

"Forget me! I got it!" I screamed back at him. "Help Felix!"

With that Mason ran down the hill and put up his shield blocking the satyr just as a blast of fire would have completely charred him to death.

Finally at the top I laid the boy on the ground. Not really a boy since he must be at least 17. It looked like a head wound from the looks of it and a broken leg. He was wearing a blue polo shirt over khakis, almost like a school uniform with a black beanie over his floppy brown hair. His skin was slightly tanned and in it's knocked out state looked calm without any worry wrinkles visible. He did have a familiar sharp nose and slightly upturned eyebrows but was no doubt handsome.

His eyes fluttered open- they were crystal blue- I leaned over him, "am I in heaven?" he murmured.

I smiled back at him, "no you're at Camp Half Blood. Don't worry we'll take care of you. I'm-"

"LINDSAY!" I heard Mason yell, as he looked cornered by at least another half dozen heads. I realized he had thrown down my weapons at the top of the hill. I picked my bow and quiver.

"What do you want me to do?!" I yelled back shooting one head creating two more.

"We have to get them all at the same time to find the one true head! I'll get close enough to get all the lower ones but you need to get the higher one's within one second! Got it?"

"YES!" I hollered back. "Tell me when!"

Mason lowered his head, and ran straight into the fire- shield first. All the heads were snapping at him but he moved like he was dancing avoiding them without knocking off their heads. Soon he was submerged. For a split second I thought he might be dead until I heard "NOW!"

I shot 7 arrows at once and saw another 10 or so heads collapse around Mason as he stood in the middle before it all became dust.

Mason smiled at me but I was already on my way back to the new camper. Felix was giving him nectar.

"C'mon Felix, help me carry him," I asked kindly to the satyr that brought me here 3 years ago.

Felix and I both put one of his arms around our necks as the new camper stumbled towards the house.

"Here- let me grab him," Mason said pushing Felix out of the way.

"Mason!" I snapped. "We got it-"

"I'm just trying to help," Mason spat back at me.

"You pushed Felix who brought him all the way from.. From- where is he from?" I asked looking at Felix.

"Brooklyn," Felix muttered.

"Fine!" Mason yelled throwing up his hands. Forget it. See you at the event tomorrow. And with that he swiftly walked back to Athena's cabin. I noticed a crowd had come out of the forest but an even bigger crowd was watching the new camper entering the Big House.

**Aella's POV**

The hellhounds had us all surrounded. Raymond, Kayden and I were all back-to-back. Swiping the air whenever they lunged.

"Don't kill them!" I kept yelling reminding them. The dogs were snarling, showing their teeth and gums as they circled us. Sometimes they would blend into the shadows and all you would see were their red eyes… and the stone tangled into their fur. There were at least 6. If we killed a few of them and took enough gems for ourselves we'd take more campers out of the contest.

One pounced and flung himself onto Kayden. I heard Kayden yell as he fell underneath the giant form. Before the hellhound completely landed I had already stabbed it in its stomach but now they were all attacking. Kayden was on the ground, so Raymond and I covered him swiping the air trying to hold the hellhounds back.

"There are other monsters, let's just kill these ones and get another," Ray yelled over his shoulder at me.

"No!" I yelled thinking to the best of my ability. "Split up, and keep them distracted away from Kayden!" 

"Wait what?!" Raymond asked but I had already run straight through a gap of two and into the forest. Sure enough they were following me. Passed out campers weren't as much fun to eat. They liked challenged and a camper ready for battle especially the one that killed one of their own is much more enjoyable to hellhounds. I knew they had keen smell and I remember reading about how water helped hide your track.

I sprinted zig zagged (harder for them to turn) through the compact forest until I reached the river. I jumped down into the river as the cold nipped my upper thighs. I was knee deep, but moving down stream as I heard them following me. There was a branch hanging over so I climbed up then stayed very still. One hell hound- the smallest- ventured into the water and passed right below the tree. I took out my old Swiss knife (that wouldn't kill monsters) and sawed the gem from being matted in the fur. The hellhound didn't notice as the water was proving to be enough of a struggle for it.

I held the green gem in my hand. It fit into my palm perfectly and had the logo of Nike Shoes engraved. After a few minutes I made my way back to find Kayden and Raymond missing. I guess they got out. Hours have passed. I probably was the last out of the forest. I still jogged out, but what was the point? It's over.

As I came out of the forest there was half a dozen kids in a make shift hospital tent. I noticed both Kayden and Raymond.

Nike stood looking into the forest hard and angry, I walked up and bowed. It took her a while to look up. I handed her my gem. She thanked me and told me I was the 5th back. 5? It's been hours. Where is everyone?

**Jasper's POV**

This was my kind of event.

Stealth, cleverness and tracking. I guess I could trace my skills at this back to my mom, a private investigator, teaching me the ropes of stalking. I was following some big dog prints; more than likely a hell hound. After a good hike, I felt as if the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was being watched.

Slowly I looked up to see dozens of Stymphalian birds or as we called them feather shooting birds. They would strip you of all your flesh, so naturally I stayed very very still. These were the birds that guarded Ares' temple and were sacred to him. They are made of pure metal that shot their feathers out at enemies. Feathers that were more like blades than anything else. I saw one of them had a jewel replacing an eye. It was small but no doubt I needed it. I also needed to be clever about it. I couldn't kill them with my celestial bronze, but I could weaken them with something else.

Magnets? Where would I get a magnet that big? Dumb idea. But metal does melt. I needed fire. Where though? Where do I get enough fire to melt these birds? Shooting them down would be the easiest. I knew they wouldn't attack but retreat if they thought I was dangerous. Right now since I'm not attacking they feel superior. All I had was a sword. That's it.

Suddenly one blade was shot at me from a bird to my right. It hit the ground next to me. They weren't aiming for me, just seeing if I would hold my ground. Still looking down I picked it up. Thank the Gods I went to Aella's blade throwing class earlier today. I'm not an expert but there were so many on them it'd be hard not to miss. The only thing is I'd have to get the one with the ruby eye. If he fled with the other's I'd be screwed.

I muttered a quick prayer to Hermes my father and Apollo for guidance in accuracy. Then I whipped around and threw the blade.

A bird fell and the rest flew away. It wasn't celesbrial bronze so the monster didn't disappear. I walked over and forced the bird's eye open. Sure enough there it was. A ruby half the size of a marble. I picked it up and ran out of the forest. It was way to full of monsters for my comfort. I made it out- alive.

**Marcus' POV**

I could hear them all coming out of the forest. I was now sitting outside my cabin-watching people being carried out in stretchers or stumbling out themselves. It was interesting to watch knowing that I had the option of being there with them. I had sat in that meeting, but it wasn't my place to go on the quest. I was sitting where I belonged. By my forge. Teamwork is not me.

"Marcus," came a very gruff voice behind me. I turned and made an involuntary gasp at what was behind me. He was a huge lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head. He had a long wild beard that would ignite in random places from time to time.

"Father," I muttered getting out of my chain and bowing.

"Sit down," he chortled. "Why aren't you in the forest?" 

"It's not me dad," now saying that I knew I was wrong.

"I know what's going to happen in this quest. But you have to be on it. You belong on the quest. Your life will never be the same, but better." He answered looking at me strongly. "How's your mother?" he muttered looking away and almost blushing.

"She's great. I'll tell her I met-" I began but he waved the idea away.

"Just get over there and tell Nike you're back in the running."

**A/N I am thinking of having Jasper, Lindsay, Aella, Mason, Ben and Marcus on the quest. Not positive but their creators are giving me the best/ most detailed reviews.**

**Please review and check forum. Nothing is set in stone yet. There are more contests coming up.**

**If you think you're character should be there, you got to prove it to me. You all said redhot, my password, agreeing to good reviews so I'm just rewarding those who kept their word. It's not too late. This is just where I'm leaning**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n ok this is long and not great. I really do need a new beta I think so if you know a good one let me know.**

**Mason's POV**

Aella and I. The two of us. Nike had chosen and us and asked us to nurse/babysit this new guy and train him as much as possible until the next event. I saw Aella's face morph into the same competitive expression of determination she had before battle. Her green eyes challenged me to accept the offer.

"Of course!" I smiled at the Goddess, "we'd love to."

Nike thanked us and turned. Just as Aella was about to verbally tear me apart. Nike turned, "your discretion is expected."

She looked at us both challenging us to say something, and then left.

"Really Mason?!" Aella asked slightly shoving me away from the doorframe as she made her way down the hall towards the hospital section of the big house. I followed right on her heals.

"I want this too!" I gave back at her.

"You already have it!" she said harshly turning at me. "You won a contest and now you're being selfish trying to take away my chances." She spat at me

"You do realize that you made an agreement with me stating we wouldn't work well together," I threw back at her. I hated that she was my height, but we were eye to eye.

"We agreed not to sabotage each-" she began before we heard a cough from the room over. She turned on her heal giving me a mouthful of her fiery mane.

I followed Aella in. There he was. I saved his life but never really got a good look at him. He had a toned body, but not battle toned. He didn't have the right muscles developed to wield a sword or ax. He was taller than me. It couldn't have been more obvious who his parent was at the sight of his mischievous smile, sharp nose and a familiar glint in his eyes.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he grinned at us spreading his arms at the small room. Very welcoming- or hospitable- I was so sure I knew who his parent was I'd bet my life on it.

Aella smiled, "you don't seem very overwhelmed with all of this." So she would smile at the blue-eyed goof, but couldn't even pretend to like me?

Ben chuckled, "believe me I was. Felix told me all about this when we were hiding in an empty subway car for 2 days. But it's cool. I just wish I got to camp years ago, would have saved my mom a LOT of stress."

I looked up at him, "so you're from-"

"Brooklyn," he jumped in cheerfully. "Go Nets."

"And how's your leg?"

Ben lifted his leg for emphasis, "great. That mango smoothie thing is awesome." Aella and I looked at each other knowingly and shared a smile for half a second before she scowled at me.

"Give us a second Ben," I said to him as I nodded for Aella to talk to me in the hall, "He doesn't even know nectar. We have so much to teach him. Monsters, gods-"

"Fighting," Aella continued looking back through the door at Ben as he started reading a book. "We don't even know who his parent is."

"It's obvious," I sniggered at her. "Let me show you." I walked back in the room, "Ben-"

"Yes sir," he replied still sitting up in his bed with a close-mouthed smirk.

"How do you do at Athletic Events?" I asked giving a smug smile to Aella.

"Like sports?" Ben asked kind of confused. I nodded annoyed knowing Aella's face but Ben just perked up. "I'm captain of my track and field team. I'm a first string sprinter, high jumper, pole vaulter, discus thrower and have run the New York half marathon twice." He smiled back at me.

I smirked at Aella, "ever get in trouble at school?"

Ben's smile melted as he looked at me cautiously, "yeah… why?"

"What for?" I inquired.

"I mean they never had proof and I talked my way out of it 90% of the time. The only time I actually had to sit through detention was this year because my teacher was apparently a monster!"

"What were you accused of Ben?" I asked urgently leaning towards him.

His clear blue eyes met mine. For a second he looked like he was thinking up an alternative story to say but sighed and decided against it, "stealing"

"Knew it," I smiled turning to Aella. "He's a child of Hermes."

At first she looked slightly upset but then pointed over my shoulder. I turned to see the new camper holding a herald's staff and had a winged hat on.

Aella smiled at Ben and patted his shoulder, "I have somewhere to be, but I'll be back tonight to help find your best weapon. I won't be able to teach all the weapons in 3 days, but we can start. As a child of Hermes, I'm assuming you don't need help with the Ancient Greek language. Mason's going to teach you about myths."

And before I had a chance to argue I watched the wild red hair of Aella walk out the door.

**Aella's POV**

I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail trying to keep some of the heat off my neck, "Lets go, ladies! It's not that hard just find your rhythm." I yelled over to a group of sparing campers. Once again I was left in charge of Aphrodite and Apollo's sparing lessons. A simple block and attack combination, but these campers treated it like I was trying to teach them black belt taekwondo. My comments earned a few glares from the male campers that were struggling to keep up with my brothers who I enlisted for help with trainings this morning.

One of the braver Apollo boys yelled back, "This isn't dancing, Aella! If it's so easy why don't you come down here and try it."

My brothers paused and waited for my response. I laughed and stood on top of the rock I had been sitting on, "I mastered this when I was seven. From what I see you wouldn't be much of a dancer anyway, two left feet aren't good on a dance floor or in a battle." My brothers snickered.

I jumped down from my rock and was beginning to make my way toward the group when something put a blade at my neck, then lowered it. Well, not something, more like my over excited blonde best friend. "Lindsay! What was that for?" I haven't seen Lindsay since last night at the challenge.

"Sorry, Aella. Just was practicing the art of surprise, but I really need to talk to you." She smiled at me, but gave me a look when saying the last part. I groaned Lindsay knew it was hard for me to say no to her, I mean the girl was practically my sister. I turned back to the training group and rolled my eyes noticing all male eyes were on Lindsay.

"Stop your gawking and get back to work! The Gods know you need it." I mumbled the last part to myself causing Lindsay to grin. After telling one of my older brothers to take charge, Lindsay led me into the woods were we wouldn't be overheard.

"So you were the second to make it out last night. I bet you surprised Mason. What monster did you get?" I asked starting up the conversation.

Lindsay nodded, "Yep, just wish I could have wiped that smug look off his face. It was a scorpion or something…" She waved off then grabbed my hands excitedly, "but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. I'm guessing you heard about the new guy Felix brought back, right?"

I paused taking a deep breath, "Yeah, you and Mason saved him and Felix. What of it?" I kept my voice cool and flat.

Lindsay pulled me closer by my hands. I'm not as um... touchy as her, but I'm used to it at this point, "I know Nike put you in charge of him while he recovers."

Of course she did. Lindsay could convince Hades to return her soul if she wanted to, no doubt she had convinced someone in the infirmary to tell her about the new guy... but why was she so interested? "Nike, needed someone she could trust. For some reason she and Chiron want to keep him under wraps, don't know how they are going to pull that off with him being attacked by a hydra his first day."

Lindsay looked at me with her practiced puppy eyes, "I know this is going to sound weird, but-"

"Oh, no! Lindsay, no. I know where this is going. Nike has me under oath that I keep this kid quiet. If she finds out I told you anything she will kick me from the competition." I said sternly turning on my heals and starting my way back to camp.

"Come on, Aella! When was the last time I asked you for something important?" Lindsay asked.

Only pausing to look into her caramel brown eyes, "Yesterday. You asked me to threaten that Hermes kid with extra training if he kept stalking you." I said bluntly keeping my pace.

"That was different. Besides stalking is a strong word." Lindsay tried to plead her case.

"This kid was stalking. I'm sure if we check the Hermes cabin he has a shine to you... then again we could just check all the other cabins for that one." There was little doubt that most of the male campers idolized Lindsay, making things kind of tense for her and the girls around camp, except me and her siblings. For some reason I have never felt the same jealousy for Lindsay that the others did. Maybe it was because I seemed to be one of the only ones that knew her past the 'hotness'.

Lindsay sighed as we came back up to camp. The guys were still going at it and to my gratitude some of them were finally picking up the rhythm. "This is different, Ella. You know if we switched places I would tell you anything you wanted to know."

I nodded, "Yes, I do and that is why Nike chose _me_ to keep this quiet. No offense." I added. The blonde just shrugged knowing it was true. "Besides if you and I switched places I wouldn't ask. You know how much this competition means to me and I would never jeopardize your chances."

"You're right, it's just... I don't know…he's different." Lindsay said seeming to sink into a deep thought.

"From what I hear he thought you were an angel. He can't be that different." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to her. It finally hit me why she was so persistent. "Oh my gods! You have a crush on-" Before I could say his name her tanned hand covered my mouth. She looked over my shoulder as all the guys stopped and stared at us eager to know who had caught the interest of Lindsay Tompkins.

"Not so loud!" Lindsay hushed me, but it was too late. I couldn't stop myself from doubling over in laughter. I never thought I would see the day the most seemingly unreachable person in camp would be interesting in the new guy.

I slowly gained my composure as Lindsay punched me lightly in the shoulder, "Gods, Linds. I'm sorry; I shouldn't laugh, but the new guy? Do you even know his name?"

My friend scratched at the back of her head in a sign of uncertainty, "No."

"Gods, Lindsay Tompkins' first crush. This guy is going to be on everyone's hit list if this gets out. Kind of feel for him, he's going to be going up against more than half of my brothers." I whispered making sure none of the other campers could hear.

"Do you see why this is so important?" She asked me trying to hide her smile as she also realized this was pretty funny.

"Yeah, I do. If I hadn't promised Nike, trust me I would tell you everything, but this means a lot to me. I'm sorry, Lindsay." I told her. I truly was sorry. This was the first time I had seen Lindsay interesting in a guy and I was craving to give her the information she wanted, but I couldn't ruin my chances in this competition.

Lindsay sighed, "I understand. As soon as this thing with Nike is over I _expect_ to hear everything." She informed me as she linked out arms.

"Whatever you say." I replied before yelling toward the campers to resume training. As I was walking I turned around, "Ben, his name is Ben."

3 DAYS LATER

Marcus's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Just as I was about to smash my alarm clock it jumped up and ran towards the door. Still a fairly rough invention not perfected yet but nonetheless effective at getting me up. I didn't want to wake up my siblings so I quickly got up and turned it off. I hated this clock more and more, but in reality it was me who created it.

Cabin 9 looked different in the middle of the night. The blinking LED lights, control panels and glowing gems reflected off all the metal tools that lined the door. I didn't need armor today, giving it an ominous look. At least not for this challenge, so I put on my XL Camp Half-Blood shirt and my black work pants.

I quietly climbed down to the Bunker to check how my automaton was coming along. It was a Crane. The sacred animal of Hephaestus. I've been working on it for months, with the purpose of giving it to my stepfather to protect him during his work, as he was a Firefighter. I was going to make it turn into a watch so he only needed to click it when in danger. It was maybe a month away from being ready and had to be one of the least flawed machines I've ever made.

I turned on a small lamp in the corner. Splashed some water on my face and wiped off a section of the dusty mirror so I could see myself. My cornrows were tight and off my face the way I liked them. I looked angry, but that wasn't unusual. The Hephaestus scowl, and burn marks didn't exactly make me seem like I had a happy demeanor, but I didn't care. I turned on my heal and walked out of my cabin.

I looked up at the 3 am sky. The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

I walked towards the big house. Clusters of Ares or Athena kids walked in front of me. I was the only Hephaestus kid entering this contest, It wasn't like I had many friends to begin with but without anyone I felt exposed and embarrassed.

We went into the basement; I guess the Ping-Pong room was too small for all- 10 of us. 10? People were dropping out I guess, but I doubt these people would. The weak were weeded out and everyone had a look of determination planted on their face.

Nike was wearing a grey Nike sweat suit. And this time had her hair in a high ponytail with running shoes.

"The next task," she began. "Involves no weapons, no fighting skills except the mind."

Chatter began. Unfortunately I had no one to talk to. So I looked down at my calloused and bandaged hands until Nike spoke up again.

"First I'd like to introduce our newest camper. By special request he has been put as a possible participant for the quest." Nike motioned to the guy sitting next to her. He had very blue eyes, and from the wrinkles on his face and around his eyes you could tell he likes to smile. No doubt he was a child of Hermes as he had the nose and eyebrows of one. People started jumping up and pointing at him yelling how it wasn't fair and that he didn't start the contest with them.

Mason and Aella both jumped up to say something at the same time and the room went quiet.

"Go ahead," Aella said waving Mason to speak.

"No, no," Mason responded, "it's all yours."

Aella nodded and just as she was about to speak Mason said, "You guys are threatened by someone with no combat practice, and no knowledge in Greek mythology. If he is destined to go on the quest he will be on it, but don't pretend for a second he has any advantage over any of us." Mason said before sitting down.

Aella looked annoyed in her seat, with her arms crossed as her blonde friend whispered words of encouragement in her ear.

Nike spoke up again, "follow me to the arena."

Once again I was walking alone. I sulked in the back as we followed the sweat suit clad God across the dark grass. It had been raining, and the grass was soggy and depressing.

I noticed another girl had slowed down as her friends continued. I think she was hesitating.

Sure enough she finally stopped dead in her tracks and I bumped into her.

She had dark hair in a brain and a small frame.

"Sorry," I muttered talking around her.

"Oh- no my bad. I just don't think I can," she said going into deep thought.

Typically I'd just walk around and leave her be but I decided that she just needed some encouragement, "you should. Change is hard, but it's good."

I felt like I was giving myself advice but she looked up at me. I was about a lot taller than her, but I knew from the past that she could hold her own. It was Jasper.

"My mind. Well I don't want that invaded. I don't want my private thoughts to be taken from me," she asked looking at me for answers.

As a private person I felt the same way. My thoughts well they were the one thing that was actually mine. "C'mon. You can stand next to me."

Then in silence we walked towards the distant torched light that surrounded the arena.

We all arrived and made a "U" around the arena. In the center on a stool was a muscular skin headed teenage boy, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a 3 chains around his neck. He had tattooed arms and pale skin. He was looking down at his hands with a scowl on his face. Nike turned and looked at us all.

"This is Deimos. God of fear. You will look into his eyes and if you can take a step forward you pass. The next test"

2 people went before me. One screamed and grabbed her ears as she yelled out; it looked like she was possessed. The other froze and Deimos had to look away to un-paralyze her.

Then it was me. I felt Jasper give me a pat on the shoulder as I walked up the steps towards the God. I looked into his black eyes and my mind went blank for a split second. Does this mean I have no fear? Then as I thought about taking a step it crashed into me.

I was in an alleyway. They were tin garbage cans and a woman alone. It was my mother. She was wearing her old police uniform and had her gun out; she kept looking behind garbage cans searching for something. I saw suddenly a criminal attack her from behind. I watched as he beat my mother, but I couldn't do anything. I felt myself cry out and every step I took towards her she became farther away. Then I saw my stepfather, Jeremy, run to help her, but then one of the garbage cans turned into an automaton. My crane. It started to spray fire at my stepfather. The one thing it was supposed to protect him from.

Suddenly that left my thoughts. I didn't even have time to think about the reality of my last vision as panic came over me. I was being dragged under. The water was pushing me from all sides, I didn't know which way was up, down or anything. The more I struggled the more disorientated I got.

I pushed with my arms and legs but could find no leverage, for all I knew I was pushing myself further down. I opened my eyes to see darkness, not a bit of light anywhere. My lungs were burning, searching for any air supply, but there was none. My body was quickly becoming exhausted. I knew I had done what I shouldn't. I fought a battle I knew I couldn't win. The currents were too strong. My limbs felt heavy and my body was numb. My sight became blurry the water mixing with the streaming tears, and blood pounded behind my eyes.

I closed my eyes and went limp. And even though I knew I would get none, I instinctively opened my mouth and the black water filled my burning lungs. And just like that, I couldn't fight anymore. The darkness engulfed me and I let the water swallow me.

Until I saw something. My father's light. I knew it wasn't 'the light' but it was my father's fire. The one place where a forge couldn't exist- it was here. I needed to get to the fire. I felt myself take a step forward.

There was applause and cheers. I looked around to find myself back at the arena. I took the step. Deimos was looking away again. I didn't feel like I fought my fear, but I happily stood next to Nike.

**Ben's POV**

Watching four students collapse in tears, start streaming or faint wasn't the most encouraging thing.

I noticed how everyone was staring at me. I was like a Red Sox's fan at a Yankees game. I tried to act laid back but this was all too much.

Aella, one of the only people I had really talked to told me briefly about this mission. I had no chance. Getting past this was doable I guess, but holding a sword and actually doing something with it seemed crazy. I had no idea how to fight. I really shouldn't be even in the running for this mission, but by special request of some unknown person or God says I have to try. Aella told me it's all fate.

I felt myself take a step forward towards this dude on a stool. I was bigger than him and could probably take him in a fight, but I knew he wasn't just a regular guy. He was immortal. Then I looked up.

I felt a hand on my throat as my vision became clear. My mother. She was being arrested in our apartment in Brooklyn. I heard her yell, "It wasn't me! It was my son!" She was blaming me. She was turning on me but what did I do?

Then I saw myself on the coach. But it was a different me. I was smiling. I recognized that smile on myself. I had just gotten away with something. When my mom left the apartment with all the cops, I saw myself pull an elaborate necklace with an emerald in it out of my pocket.

I couldn't decide what was worse. My mother abandoning me or me being so self-interested to let it happen.

Then the scene shifted. I was older. Maybe college or early 20's. I had stolen something from a museum. It was a painting, but then I looked at the painting. It was a raven. A raven flew out and started attacking me. Then it was about 100 ravens.

I hated these stupid black birds more than anything and watching Hitchcock's movie birds scared me more than anything as a kid. They always seemed to follow me and swoop down and attack me.

I had to get out of this. But how? How do I conquer this? I felt myself try to run from the ravens as they started to slash my skin open, I was a very fast runner, but not fast enough, until suddenly I had to stop running. I turned and started walking into the unkindness of ravens with arms raised... Suddenly the birds started dropping dead until I was standing on ground covered in black ravens.

I opened my eyes. No applause. But I had my hands on both shoulders of Deimos, and was staring right back into his eyes.

While most people struggled with a step I had walked across the entire arena and touched him. I could look at his eyes now, without feeling anything.

He at first looked confused, but then gave me a wide grin.

**Mason's POV**

I couldn't figure it out. The kid was obviously a son of Hermes. He had the look and grace of one of them. He was a good-looking guy but nothing compared to one of those Aphrodite guys, or even people like Raymond. But something about him intrigued me. Something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on – "Mason!"

My name was called. I fingered my dark blue hair nervously. I would rather face a hydra covered in gasoline then have my inner thoughts turned against me. I didn't know why I was even participating as I already was on the quest but I marched up.

Ben passed me on the way down. He gave me a mischievous smile, as if to _say I'm not telling you how I did that._

I planted my feet firmly, squared my shoulders and looked into the God's eyes.

First I got a flashback of the dentist. I could take this. I lifted my leg to take a step when I immediately pulled it back. I was now standing on the ledge of a cliff. The ledge was breaking and there was nowhere I could grab. I couldn't see what was beneath me but the barks made me think they were dogs. Then one jumped up. Hellhounds. I suddenly felt fear freeze my body. I had a fear of dogs from a kid and now that I was in this Greek world it just magnified and turned into hellhounds. Whenever I was near one I felt the same cold sweat and creeping sensation as I did now. I couldn't do it. Then the ledge broke.

I was surrounded, but not by hellhounds anymore. It was simple. Telekines. There were a lot of them. This was going to be easy. Dodge, dip, and slash. I went through the ranks easily, and they started running. I chased until I realized it wasn't from me. I then turned around. Cerberus. Three headed dog. The middle head snapped at me, so I rolled immediately to the right. Something in the back of my head told me this was all a vision. Like realizing during a dream that you are in fact dreaming. I had to end it, but there was only one way. I took a step towards the snapping right head. I would be dead but then I opened my eyes and I was back at camp.

Applause, smiles, but I didn't feel accomplished. I stood next to Nike.

**Lindsay's POV**

This really wasn't something I wanted to do. Partially because I didn't know my fear and second I didn't want to end up wetting myself like Andrew Dillon in front of everyone, because although I hated admitting it my reputation mattered way too much to me.

My name was called and everyone looked. I smiled confidently and flipped my hair into a ponytail as I walked up the steps. I watched how Deimos started by staring at my ankles and looked me all the way up slowly. This was going to be fine; he's going to take it easy on me. His eyes made their way to my lips- nose- and then it all started.

I was in the hollow of a wave back home in Orange County. I used my hand to skim the wave as I surfed out of it. The sky was clear and the water a perfect shade of turquoise. What could ruin such a day? Then dark clouds covered the sky. The songs from the wind change into a scream, making the waves go in different directions. I felt myself fall off my board into the menacing waves. I was pulled under, but sure enough I found my way back up. Before being dunked again and again as the waves crashed onto my head. When all of a sudden it got really dark, like someone had thrown a cloth over the sun. And hail started falling faster and faster, big hailstones like walnuts pelted me as I was thrashed like a rag doll into the ominous Pacific. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear anything but the sounds of swooshing, cracks on lightening and my own labored breathe. I could hardly think of anything except to keep threading and fight for my life. I wasn't so much scared of drowning (not that I'd like that), but the darkness. Fear knotted my stomach as a wave of vertigo hit me. I couldn't protect myself, my life was not in my hands, and I was facing the unknown. What could I do? How could I get out of this?!

I was still being dunked and could feel my muscles getting tired. I could just give up. I could let the waves pull me down and replace the oxygen in my lungs with the water that would kill me within the time it took to listen to a Justin Timberlake song. But I couldn't let myself die. I had to face the unknown and what I couldn't see. I felt ill-omened presences around me, but if I kept fighting I'd be fine. So I just kept threading.

The night is darkest before the dawn and at this pitch black soon I'd see my father fly across the sky. Light would return.

Then I opened my eyes and the familiar glow of the torch took me a while to adjust. I realized people were clapping. I looked down and saw my neon orange sneakers a foot closer to the God then they were. I checked and I hadn't wet myself- mission accomplished.

**Aella's POV**

My turn. The crowd parted for me to walk through as Lindsay was going down the stairs. I could tell she wasn't over what she just encountered but I took step after step until I was ready. I looked up.

I was in a room. Surrounded by people I loved, my mother, my stepfather, Lindsay and some other faces that I'm embarrassed to say showed up. They all smiled at me and waved. I don't know why but it started happening. Anger started circulating my body. I couldn't' help it but everything in the room filled me with rage. I then was face to face with a man.

He had dark denim jeans matched with a leather jacket, wife beater and combat boots. His sunglasses were dark, but behind them one could see flames where his sockets should be. He wore a smirk and military buzz cut. I recognized my father immediately.

I don't know why but I swung at him. He sidestepped nimbly (he did everything nimbly) and hit me in the side. Then in the stomach. And as I doubled over grunting, in the face.

I went down. He was on top of me, but then it wasn't him. It was Lindsay. Her knee pistoning at my stomach, her hands clasping at my neck. I was bigger than she was, heavier, but she had surprised me, and I felt powerless. My head pressed into the carpet. I swatted weakly at his arms. Breathing was hard, and I couldn't swallow.

Then it wasn't Lindsay. It was Mason. His thumbs were hard knots of bitterness. My vision had begun to fade, and there was a pulsing pain in the ruin of my stomach. My jaw was swelling already from his blow.

Next thing I knew was I was in line. Nearing the counsel in the Underworld to hear my fate. I was in a line with souls surrounding me in every direction. I froze, holding up the line. I was dead. There was no turning back. I don't know who killed me but the only person I could blame was myself. My own hot headedness. My ignorance led me to underestimate Ares, my father, and I aloofly swung. Then due to my own mistakes, my own personality, I was here. I had gotten myself into this. I had to accept my punishment and took a step as the line continued moving.

I was back in the arena.

**A/N There's a contest in my forum. Submit by Friday night. Sorry to Jasper and Raymond for the lack of your character. I'll work on that next chapter. Review per usual. Better the review (doesn't have to be nice just specific and detailed) better the role. If you need an idea look at a review like Artemis Hunter.**

**Also Beta needed… obviously**


End file.
